The development of plasmid vectors useful for recombinant DNA genetics among microorganisms is well known. The editorial in Science, Vol. 196, April 1977, gives a good summary of DNA research. This editorial is accompanied by a number of supporting papers in the same issue of Science.
Similar DNA work is currently being done on industrially important microorganisms of the genus Streptomyces. [Bibb, M. J., Ward, J. M., and Hopwood, D. A. 1978. "Transformation of plasmid DNA into Streptomyces at high frequency."Nature 274, 398-400.]Though plasmid DNA's have been detected in several streptomycetes [Huber, M. L. B. and Godfrey, O. 1978. "A general method for lysis of Streptomyces species." Can. J. Microbiol. 24, 631-632.] [Schrempf, H., Bujard, H., Hopwood, D. A. and Goebel, W. 1975. "Isolation of covalently closed circular deoxyribonucleic acid from Streptomyces coelicolor A3(2)." J. Bacteriol. 121, 416-421.] [Umezawa, H. 1977. "Microbial secondary metabolites with potential use in cancer treatment (Plasmid involvement in biosynthesis and compounds)." Biomedicine 26, 236-249.], [Malik, V. S. 1977. Preparative Method for the isolation of supercoiled DNA from a chloramphenicol producing streptomycete. J. Antibiotics 30, 897-899.], only one streptomycete plasmid has been physically isolated and extensively characterized in the literature [Schrempf, supra]. The existence of other plasmids in the genus Streptomyces has been inferred from reported genetic data as follows:
(1) Akagawa, H., Okanishi, M. and Umezawa, H. 1975. "A plasmid involved in chloramphenicol production in Streptomyces venezuelae: Evidence from genetic mapping." J. Gen. Microbiol. 90, 336-346.
(2) Freeman, R. F. and Hopwood, D. A. 1978. "Unstable naturally occurring resistance to antibiotics in Streptomyces." J. Gen. Microbiol. 106, 377-381.
(3) Friend, E. J., Warren, M. and Hopwood, D. A. 1978. "Genetic evidence for a plasmid controlling fertility in an industrial strain of Streptomyces rimosus." J. Gen. Microbiol. 106, 201-206.
(4) Hopwood, D. A. and Wright, H. M. 1973. "A plasmid of Streptomyces coelicolor carrying a chromosomal locus and its inter-specific transfer." J. Gen. Microbiol. 79, 331-342.
(5) Hotta, K., Okami, Y. and Umezawa, H. 1977. "Elimination of the ability of a kanamycin-producing strain to biosynthesize deoxystreptamine moiety by acriflavine." J. Antibiotics 30, 1146-1149.
(6) Kirby, R., Wright, L. F. and Hopwood, D. A. 1975. "Plasmid-determined antibiotic synthesis and resistance in Streptomyces coelicolor." Nature 254, 265-267.
(7) Kirby, R. and Hopwood, D. A. 1977. "Genetic determination of methylenomycin synthesis by the SCPI plasmid of Streptomyces coelicolor A3(2)." J. Gen. Microbiol. 98, 239-252.
(8) Okanishi, M., Ohta, T. and Umezawa, H. 1969. "Possible control of formation of aerial mycelium and antibiotic production in Streptomyces by episomic factors." J. Antibiotics 33, 45-47.
Plasmid pBR322 is a well known plasmid which can be obtained from E. coli RR1, NRRL B-12014. The restriction endonuclease map for pBR322 is published; Sutcliff, J. G. "pBR322 restriction map derived from the DNA sequence: accurate DNA size markers up to 4361 nucleotide pairs long." Nucleic Acids Research 5, 2721-2728, 1978. This map is incorporated herein by reference to the above publication.